Lonely
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Don and Mikey fluffy moment! YAY!


Hiya readers! Who's here! Needed a little break from college and my "TMNT D-D" story… btw, thanks for all the reviews, I read them all! You guys are amazing! Well, here's this little fluffy moment between the genius and the prankster. I hope you like it!

See ya soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely<strong>

It was late; in the lair everyone slept but two turtles: the resident genius and the cheerful prankster. Mikey had accept helping Don with one of his crazy projects. To Don, this was kinda weird, usually Leo was the one staying there to make sure he finished quickly and went to bed as soon as possible or Raph because of some extra details he wanted on his bike and he had to stay there with his genius brother just in case he had second thoughts and asked for more upgrades in the engines, more speed, etc.

But this time it wasn't Leo or Raph: it was Mikey.

Three hours or wiring and screwing and some little explosions later, Mikey started conversation.

"Don, have you ever felt lonely?" Mikey asked with a very serious and thoughtful expression on his face.

"Like…?"

"Don't know… just… lonely" Mikey shrugged.

"I don't quite get you, Mikey" Don said cleaning the mess on his desk.

"I mean… you know there are only four of us, right?" Mikey continued.

"Yeah, so?" Don continued cleaning.

"We'll never get the chance to… find someone like us… ever…" Mikey added, his expression changing from serious… to seriously depressed.

"Well, that's obvious… yes" Don was starting to get annoyed. Everything Mikey said was way too obvious. What was his point?

"But by someone… I wanted to say… well… someone especial…" Mikey said sheepishly.

That hit him like a brick; so that's what his little brother meant! Don felt so stupid… and he was supposed to be the genius. The purple masked ninja stopped everything he was doing at the moment and turned back to see his youngest brother staring at his feet with a sad expression on his face. It was odd to see Mikey without his smile… it was not natural. Don walked to Mikey's direction and made him sit on a chair next to him. He gently tilted Mikey's chin up to meet his gaze; unfortunately, Mikey kept avoiding eye contact.

"Mikey, have _you_ been feeling lonely lately?" Don asked. Mikey hesitated for a moment but spoke after letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's just… I was watching this movie… everyone found that someone especial and ended up getting married and… well… we'll never get that chance, you know? To be loved" Mikey explained.

"Tell me something Mikey… what did Splinter say to you in your birthday?" the genius asked.

"He said he loved me and he was proud of me… don't remember the whole speech but…"

"Now, what did April say when you were there to comfort her when her pet pigeon died?" Don added.

"She thanked me and she said she loved me and I was a great friend, blah blah… but what's the…" Mikey was interrupted again by Don.

"And Leo when he gets all motherly and comforts you… and Raph, though he barely says it but still…" Don continued but now it was Mikey's time to interrupt him.

"Don, I don't get it! What's your point?" Mikey demanded now meeting his brother's gaze.

"You're right; we may never find someone especial, like you say, but we are loved… _you are loved_. Maybe not in the way you want to but it's love nonetheless. Besides, family love is way more important than anything else" Don chuckled. Mikey looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Huh… never seen it that way. Heh, I must've been sounded stupid asking you that" Mikey chuckled and blushed feeling a little ashamed.

"There are no stupid questions…" Don said.

"…just stupids that don't ask. I know" Mikey completed the statement "You done with your project?"

"Need to adjust some final details but… that can wait till tomorrow. Wanna sleep with me?" Don suggested.

"How so?" Mikey looked at him in surprise.

"In the mood for a little sleepover, I guess" Don shrugged.

"Yay! Last one in the room is a smelly Foot Ninja!" The orange masked turtle rushed upstairs. Don chuckled and shook his head; that was the cheerful Mikey they all loved.

…

* * *

><p>Some minutes later, after a relaxing shower and a little late night snack, Don appeared in his room.<p>

"Sorry for making you wait, Mikey. I needed to turn off the…" Don said as he walked in but he noticed Mikey was soundly asleep already.

The genius turtle chuckled and removed his gear placing it on the drawer next to his bed before laying beside his youngest brother and covering him properly with a blanket.

"Uh… Donnie?" Mikey said groggily.

"Ssh, go back to sleep" Don whispered.

"M'k… night Donnie" Mikey yawned and snuggled next to his genius brother.

"Night, Mikey. Never forget you're always loved" Don said softly and surrendered to sleep.

...

...

"_The love of a family is life's greatest blessing"_

_~Unknown._

"_In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony__"_

_~Eva Burrows._


End file.
